This invention relates to a cap or bonnet adapted to be placed upon and envelop the head immediately after washing or otherwise applying a liquid to the hair for drying the hair and keeping it manageable. Articles covering or wrapping the head for drying purposes are well-known and generally comprise either an especially-formed piece of towelling to aid in forming a protective turban, or a hood or bonnet for placing over the hair. It is also known to provide a hair-drying means comprising inner and outer walls having a special drying agent, such as silica gel, disposed between the walls. A hood or bonnet provided with loops and ties whereby an absorbent material can be neatly arranged close to the head of the wearer has been disclosed.
The hair drying and controlling means of the prior art is generally complicated both from the standpoint of manufacture and use. They involve complicated and highly specialized shapes requiring the head to be wrapped or encased in a special manner which is time-consuming and can also be prohibitively strenuous for some persons, such as the elderly or those suffering from arthritis. The addition of special drying agents, such as silica gel, adds to the expense of the article and makes it impractical for everyday use for the average person in his own home.